A Match Made in Heaven
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: The petite Captain opened his silver eyes as he stared at the most beautiful, no wait, gorgeous creation in front of him. "DARLING!" he shouted happily staring at the Beauty. Crack Fan Fiction.


_**Author's Note:**_ **Fan Fiction Challenge from** _ **ariatheguardianangel106**_ **. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The petite Captain opened his silver eyes as he stared at the most beautiful, no, wait, gorgeous creation in front of him. "DARLING!" he shouted happily staring at the Beauty.

The Titan blinked as it pointed to itself in confusion. "You look so stunning! To think I have been parted from you my whole life! I love you! I Love you! I LOVE YOU! I can't say it enough! Look! I'm showing emotion and that is not me!" Levi shouted as he used his ODM Gear to leave a peck on the Titan's cheek. Levi smiled bashfully. "Let's spend all of eternity together," he said as he nuzzled the Titan's nose.

Eren's eye twitched, Hanji's jaw dropped, Jean started sweating feeling embarrassed. Sasha and Connie were snickering in amusement and Armin looked like he was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Mikasa looked incensed, and Erwin spun around to face Hanji.

"What did you do?" Erwin asked, his eyes, filled with fury.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Hanji exclaimed crossing her arms. "He did it!" She yelled pointing to Jean who looked confused.

"What the-?! I did nothing!" Jean shouted as Hanji smirked.

"You're right. He did nothing!" Hanji yelled.

"The Angels of the Heavens could never compare to your beauty! God has blessed me with YOU!" Levi beamed. "Let's get married! I have a house picked out! We'll have five kids!"

Hanji smiled. "Oh! Can I be the Godmother?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Shut up, Hanji, please," Levi said softly pushing her away. Hanji stopped, her eyes wide.

"Wait, he didn't call me Four Eyes. He said please, and pushed me away… softly?! I want my Levi back!" Hanji whined as she looked up at the sky with a pouty expression on her face.

"Do you think he'll snap out of it if we kill the Titan?" Mikasa asked readying her swords, as Eren nodded.

"If you die, I will die. You're my love. Therefore, I will be anything you need me to be: your friend, your husband, your protector, your love-" Levi started until Sasha spoke up.

"How about her lunch?" the brown haired girl asked as everyone looked at Sasha with wide eyes as she just shrugged.

"I will be that too!" Levi proclaimed hugging the Titan, or doing his best to wrap his arms around the confused Titan's big neck.

"How about her Toothpick?" Armin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"If so, I will be!"

"How about her Backscratcher?" Jean stated blankly as everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

"If that is what she wants, so be it!" the Captain shouted happily, his smile wide.

"Huba huba, he has a good smile!" Hanji said snapping her fingers as Petra glared at her.

It was all short lived when Erwin conked Levi on the head and dragged him back to HQ. Levi was out cold almost the whole way, until they reached the wall, his eyes flashed open. The Captain looked so intimidating, even when he was under the potion.

"Oh great! He's awake!" Oluo yelled as he crossed his arms, earning a smack from Petra. With that, Levi snapped into action. He pushed Erwin and got out of the Commander's grasp as he went to look for his 'beloved'. But, then again, Hanji conked him on the head with a laugh, clearly enjoying this.

* * *

HQ

* * *

Levi was crying, while duct taped to a chair, he was crying about how he missed his 'beloved'. "How could you take her away from me?! You MONSTERS!" The Captain yelled, sobbing.

"Is he sobbing?" Eren stuttered. ' _Thee Captain Levi, sobbing? That didn't make any sense! He's my role model!'_ Eren thought. His eyes wide.

"Can someone throw a towel over him?" Mike asked blankly as he walked up with a blanket. "I can't bare to watch this Train Wreck."

Everyone stood still when they all heard foot steps. Then, all their eyes widened as the Titan bust through HQ with Mikasa, Jean, Ymir, and Armin trying to kill it. Everything was in slow motion for Levi as he jumped out of his chair (even though it was duct taped. It defies all logic!) and lacthed onto the Titan's leg and somehow crawled all the way up to it's face.

"You came back!" Levi squealed happily, smiling as he kissed the Titan's cheek. "I hope you weren't _too_ lonely while I was gone," the Captain said with a smile.

"This doesn't make any sense," Connie said shaking his head as he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah. My brain is confused. It hurts!" Armin yelled looking confused.

"Captain," Petra started as Levi cut her off. Her eyes widening.

"From now on, I will no longer be Captain of the Survey Corps! If it is to be with my gorgeous angel, I will! We will be together forever! Come! Let's get married right now!" Levi yelled happily. He face was a light shade of pink from all the excitement.

Erwin's eye twitched. "It's obvious he's under a potion," he stated as Levi and his…. love (fiance?) ran off.

Hanji just chuckled. "Don't worry. I can fix it. I'll just have to copy it all!" she beamed as a tick mark appeared on Erwin's head.

"What? So, you did put him under a Love Potion?!" Erwin yelled as Hanji just glared.

"In my defence," the madwoman started. "It was supposed to be something to enhance Eren's Titan Abilities. But, Levi drank it thinking it was his Black Tea because it was in the same cup and the same place he put it at. Anyway, the Love Potion takes awhile to work so, in two hours, Levi fell in love."

Everyone blinked, and then there was silence.

* * *

Levi and Jean were surveying the wall. Since Levi requested for everyone to be at his wedding, except for Hanji, much to her dismay. "There is no way for my love to get through here and I'm pretty sure she wants her family here also. So, Jean. Blow up the wall!" Levi order pointing to Jean. It was still a mystery on how Mikasa, Jean, Ymir, and Armin managed to get the Titan over the wall….

Jean smirked. "I always wanted to do this!" He cackled with glee as, _BAM!_ the wall blew up, but to his dismay, only a small part of the wall fell.

* * *

From A Distance….

Bertholdt and Reiner stared confused. "This wasn't our doing, was it?" Reiner asked as Bertholdt shook his head.

* * *

The Titan's were to confused and afraid to come in Wall Maria. So, they had the Wedding outside of the Walls. Even so, the Titan's were still in shock that they didn't bother eating any humans.

Poor Pastor Nick was going to marry the two. "D-do you, L-levi Ackerman, take this, beast as your uh… wife?" he asked as Levi smiled.

"Yup!" the Captain said happily.

But, then Hanji came running in with the Cure and flung it at Levi. Levi's eyes widened as he sputtered in shock. He looked up, realization dawning on him as he looked up at the Titan staring before him.

It was like a switch was turned on. Levi snapped into action, leaping forward and cutting the nape of the neck of his, not so beloved anymore. Strangely yet, the Titan died with a smile on it's face. "Who's responsible for this?!" Levi shouted in fury as he glared at everyone present. He stopped and stared at all the Titans gathered around them. "Let's get to work, and clean this up," he stated blankly as everyone started killing the Titans.

* * *

HQ

* * *

Levi sat down with a cup of tea. After realizing that Hanji was responsible for it, she had to face off an angry Levi. But, then she shouted for Erwin and that changed the whole situation. Levi just sighed. ' _A moment of Peace'._ He thought to himself. But, the moment of peace was ruined when Hanji came in.

"Wow, Levi. You and that Titan really were, a match made in heaven!" She yelled with a laugh as Levi got up and chased he around HQ with his broom.

"I'm going to kill you Four Eyes!" Levi yelled chasing after her.

Hanji smiled. ' _Ah. Just like old times!'_


End file.
